Truth
by Kostsa13
Summary: Alpha is back...but as a six year old? Will he learn what it takes to be a real human or will it all fall apart? Post - End Game
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Generator Rex.

There is also a slight crossover from Dragon Knights, which I also don't own.

* * *

A boy, no more than six, set his bag down on a bed. As he did so the bed made a creaking noise. Standing there for a few moments, he finally reaches out and pushes on the bed, producing the noise once more. Pulling open the bag he takes out a screwdriver and stoops down, reaching for a screw.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?'

The boy's brown eyes turn to a lean women, standing in the doorway. "The bed, it is making noise."

Her brilliant blue-green eyes seemed to light up as she smiles. "Don't worry about that now. I'll take care of it later. Just go finish unpacking."

Jeremy looks back at the screw than the screwdriver. Finally he lays the tool down and leaves to go help.

"And make sure the toaster actually makes it to the kitchen this time."

She watches as the boy's shoulders drop, indicating that she busted another one of his ideas. Really how was she ever suppose to cook if he kept turning all her kitchen appliances into bizarre inventions.

Later that evening the small family is sitting around a table eating their dinner. The women lost in thought, watches her son relish his supper with each bite. Smiling she thinks back to the day Jeremy was first created. "_I want to be able to taste, feel, breath, live." _The words of his wish, echo in her mind as Jeremy brings her back to reality by announcing that he is finish. She grabs his plate along with hers.

"Why don't you go take your bath, while I wash these. It's getting late and I want you bushy and bright-eyed for tomorrow."

The boy turns his eyes up to the women. "I do not understand school, or rather, why I should attend."

Smiling ever so softly, the women reaches out and places a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. This was not a question about intelligence but rather a plea to let him stay home. Looking into Jeremy's eyes she could see the fear in them.

"You learn more at school then just math or science, it's about the experience. A real heart needs to grow from the things you see, the people you meet and the life you live." She leans in and places a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Besides, just think of all the fun you'll have."

After contemplating for a few moments the boy slowly nods his head. Yes, a real heart, a real body, a real human, that is why he is here and if his mother believes school could help achieve that goal than he would go to school, no matter how much it scares him. With that last thought Jeremy scampers off to the bathroom. His mother smiling after him, turns and begins to take the dishes to the sink. Soon a slender figure, no bigger than that of a thirteen year old slides pass the doors of the deck. Looking over the women's eyes meet the red ones of the young demon.

"Well it's about time you got home Zoma."

"Sorry, my Lady Amelia, this world is so different, I got kinda lost...and distracted."

Laughing the women shook her head, "Oh Zoma, this is new for you isn't it? Well your home now so might as well go get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

Confusion clouds Zoma face. "I have to go to school?"

"Yes you have to go. I can't have a thirteen year old-looking child not go to school. It would raise questions in this world."

Nodding his head Zoma proceeds toward his room but stops short. Turning he looks to the women washing the dishes. "But what is school?"

"It's a place where you go to learn all sorts of things, like math and history."

"But I tought that only really old people do that."

Laughing to herself the woman continues. "Maybe in Dusis, but in this world children go to school. Education is considered more of a necessity here, then a luxury"

Zoma slowly nods his head as clarity came to him.

"I understand, my lady."

"Amelia."

"What?"

"Here it's just Amelia or big sister. Best not to let people know who or what I am."

A smile appears on the young demons face. "Yes, Amelia." With that he turns in for the night.

GRGRGRGRGRGR

The next day found Jeremy fidgeting at the bus stop and staring at his shoes. His mind was going over every scenario that could occur and each one ends with him messing up. If he could not hold up his end of the deal, he would never gain a real body and lose the one he now had. He lowers his head even more as each thought begins to close in on him.

"You'll do great." Jeremy turns to look up at the demon staring off into the sky. "I may not know a whole lot when it comes to this world or even school, but I know that you'll do great."

"He's right," Amelia says as she places a hand on the young boy's head. "As you learn, you'll find that the scariness of life will disappear." With that she pumps her fist into the air. "Now go out and have a good time at school, boys!"

Jeremy sighs and looks toward the street. He really did care for his mother but sometimes, she didn't quite make sense to him. How could she be so cheery when facing the possibility of failure? Soon the bus arrives and its doors open wide, like a predator devouring its prey, adding to the fear that already coursing through the boy. Holding his breath, he gingerly steps on and sits down on the first available seat. realizing he is holding his breath, Jeremy lets it go, so far no problems. Dread continues to fill the boy as he looks out the window to his mother, who is happily waving at him, and Zoma. He wish Zoma was coming with him, then maybe school would not be as scary but Zoma is going to middle school. As the bus pulls away, Jeremy watches as his little family disappears from view.

"Hi!" A loud vibrant voice calles out. Jeremy's head whips up to find a pudgy boy with black hair and dark brown eyes staring happily at him.

"I'm Everret and dis is Arwen." the pudgy boy announces while pointing to a scrawny boy with auburn hair and glasses next to him.

"What's your name?"

Jeremy just stares up at the boy, his mind frozen and eyes wide. What is he going to do? What was he suppose to do? All that he had been taught just seem to escape at that moment. Oh gosh, he was going to fail and he was not even at the school yet. Finally his mind unfroze and he manages to stammer out his name. "I am J..Jeremy."

"Hi Jeremy." A soft voice calls as Jeremy's eyes shift to the scrawny boy identified as Arwen.

"Are you in the furst grade? We're in the furst grade. Our teacher is Miss RayBurn. She's nice. How old are you? I'm six, so is Arwen." Jeremy's eyes grew wide as he watches the dark hair boy rattle on excitedly, his mind at a complete lost for what to do.

The chatter continues as Jeremy stares out in confusion. Just as he thought his mind would suffer from a complete shut down, the bus finally arrives at the school. Hoping to somehow escape, Jeremy quickly leaves his seat but finds himself block by the rest of the children. With no other choice he walks with the two boys into the school.

As it turns out Jeremy is in Miss RayBurn's class. Standing in front of the class his eyes dart between all the other students, as the teacher introduces him.

"O.K. Jeremy, your desk is over there in-between Everret and Arwen." Jeremy walks over to his assigned seating and promptly sits down hoping that no-one will pay anymore attention to him.

"Now class we will start with math. If you will get out your books and ..."

_'Miss RayBurn please report to the office immediately. Thank you.' _The intercom cracks out interrupting the teacher.

"Really, they could not wait until the break. O.K. class, wait here quietly and I will be back in a moment." Setting down her chalk Miss RayBurn leaves the classroom and the clicking of her heels are heard fading down the hall. As soon as noise disappears the class erupts into a clamor of voices.

"Hey new kid." Turning Jeremy finds a rather tall boy with sandy blond hair staring down at him. "Where you from?"

"I..."

"Are you a gurl?" the tall boy interrupts, cutting off Jeremy

"What? No."

Before he could properly react the sandy blond hair boy rips the small blood-red amulet, Jeremy was wearing, away from his neck.

"You must be a gurl. Only gurls wear necklaces." The boy waves it in front of the class as some of the children giggle.

Panic rises up in Jeremy's chest. "That is mine. Return it."

Now dangling it in front of Jeremy, the blond taunts him with it. "Who gonna make me, huh shorty?"

A voice breaks into the conversation stopping any attempt to retrieve the necklace. "Teacher's coming!" The children all scramble back to their desks as the teacher walks in.

"Sorry about the interruption. Let's continue with our lesson. Today we'll be learning simple addition."

Miss RayBurn goes on with the lesson but Jeremy doesn't hear a word as his mind goes into all out panic mode. What was he going to do? He was instructed to never take that amulet off and now he manages to have it stolen. At this rate he'll never gain a real body. Possibly at the break he could talk with the sandy-haired boy, reason with him. That should work...right?

THUD

Half the class jumps at the sound and Miss Rayburn quickly moves to the window. A look of panic flashes across the teacher's face but she quickly regains control.

"Quickly. Single file. We're going to the gym." The teacher ushers the children. Confused the children begin to line up and leave as another thud is heard, shaking the room and cracking the wall. A few of the children start to cry as the thudding repeats, further damaging the wall.

"Don't worry, quickly now." Escorting the last of the children out, Miss Rayburn leads them away as part of the wall tares away.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Rex is having a good day, actually a good week. Everything seems to be going well, which from previous experience, told Rex would not last long. Now he is just waiting, and playing video games. Might as well get what he could in before the alarms went off and sure enough the alarms did just that. Grabbing his jacket, the sixteen year old jogs off to the command center.

"What do we got today Six? High profile bank robbers trying to steal again? Not that they could, with me and all."

Agent Six ignored the ramblings of his young charge as the brought up footage of the attack. "No, Benjamin Franklin Elementary School is under an attack by Richard Vacoli."

"That crazy guy. Wait I thought we put him away and why an elementary?"

"That's what we're sending you to find out." An albino man known as White Knight interjects. "And this time, keep damage to minimal, hotshot."

"Don't worry White, I got this. So Bobo ready to kick crazy's butt."

The chimp looks up at the teen with a gleeful smile. "I'm always ready to kick crazy's butt."

Sure enough as the team arrives, there is Richard Vacoli in all his crazy glory ripping out a wall of the elementary with one of his machines. The machine of choice this time was a large dome cylinder robot that had two legs and large claws.

"Seriously man, why are you attacking an elementary school? I know you're crazy but this is just ridiculous," Rex says as he lifts his goggles up.

Vacoli turns toward the EVO teen with a gleeful look, that pretty much tells you he is in fact crazy. "Aw, Rex. It's so good to see you. I'll crush you, take the energy source and be on my merry little way."

With that the mad man brings the mechanical claws of the machine down on Rex. The EVO teen rolls off to one side avoiding the large metal arm. Vacoli takes another swing at Rex but it stops abruptly as a katana found its way into one of the joints.

"Rex, there are still children in the building. Lead Vacoli away from the school." Rex gives a short nod to Six as he begins to run away from the school.

Stopping, Rex made sure to get the man's full attention. "Hey Vacoli! You know every time we meet, I swear your machines keep getting worse. Of course than again, they'll never be as good as mine." Rex further taunts the man on by showing off his smack hands. This enrages the mad man as he stirs his machine towards Rex with the pure intent of crushing him. Swinging the non damaged arm, Vacoli makes another attempt to swat the teen away, only to meet large, orange ones. Rex pushes against the machine and then he pulls back, lifting it off the ground and slamming it back down. This did not deter Vacoli as he swings the machine's leg out. It makes contact with Rex sending him skidding a couple of feet. Red blasters meet the back of the robot as Bobo draws Vacoli's attention away from Rex. Vacoli turns his attack on the chimp and lashes his arm out. Bobo jumps out-of-the-way as the arm creates a dent in the pavement.

"Oh, so you want to use mechanical legs. Well how about mechanical feet!?" Forming his punk blasters Rex leaps up a throws a kick back at the robot, caving half of it in.

"No, what have you done!?" Vacoli cries out as he tries to get the machine to respond.

"It's called stopping the crazy guy and sending him back to jail." Rex then rips the dome of the robot off with his smack hands and pulls out Vacoli. Handing the mad man off to the grunts to take away, Rex jumps off the machine.

"Now that's what I call kicking crazy butt." Bobo says as the duo walks up to Six, who is standing near the buses watching them be loaded.

"You know, Vacoli really needs to see someone. I think he has purely lost it this time."

"That may be the case but he mentioned something about an energy source. Head to the Keep. We're going back." Six than turns to go to the Keep.

"Naw, I was thinking pizza."

"Rex."

"Gah, fine." Slumping his shoulders Rex turns to follow Six only to do a double take.

"Wha..?"

Six eyeing his young charge. "What is it?"

"It's just...I thought I just saw a...mini Cesar."

"A mini Cesar?"

"Yeah, a mini Cesar just got on that bus."

"Just a trick of your eyes. Now let's go." With that Six walks off to the Keep with Bobo and Rex following behind contemplating over what he had just seen.

* * *

If you see anything off or misspelled let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Generator Rex, Dragon Knights, or anything for that matter.

* * *

Later at Providence, Rex bursts through the doors of a lab. He eyes a scientist, hunching over some equipment, wearing green and tan clothes.

"César! Did you have a secret lover six, seven years ago and had a kid with her!?"

César turns a questioning look to his brother. "Mijo, what are you talking about?"

"Did you have a secret lover?"

Laughter erupts from one side of the lab as an older man with long white hair, named Rylander tries to cover his mouth. "Rex, César was practically married to his work. As I recall your parents had to drag him away from the lab and force him to meet people."

"We were doing important work, there was no time to date." César quipped in trying to defend himself. "Anyways, why the question little brother?"

"OK, so today when we fighting Vacoli, who was attacking an elementary, when..."

César's eyebrows furrow together. "Why was he attacking an elementary?"

"Something about an energy source, but that's not what is important."

"Not important?"

"No, well yes but not to my story. Anyways after I beat Vacoli's butt, I see this kid and he looks exactly like you." Rex threw up his arms for extra emphasis.

"Like me? You do know the odds of someone else with a similar facial structure are quite favorable."

"Yeah, yeah I know but he didn't just kinda look like you. He look like an exact copy, only mini."

Meechum walks up to the duo looking thoughtful. "Hmm, that does sound suspicious. Well César, did any one of those dates your parents set you up with, go particularly well?" He said in a teasing tone towards his younger colleague.

"Mom and dad set you up on dates!?" Rex's eyes go wide. "Dude that's sad."

Sighing, César rubs his temple. "Yes they did and no nothing happened on those dates."

Rex tries to pester his brother further when Dr. Holiday's voice interrupts over his earpiece. "Rex, I need you and César to come right away to my lab."

He places his hand to his ear piece, "Alright Doc on our way."

Soon the two brothers find themselves in a medical lab where a women, with her hair in a bun, is busily typing away with Six standing near her.

"OK Doc, what's up." Rex says, plopping into chair next to her.

"I finally finished analyzing the energy signal that Vacoli was talking about and this is what I found." With a few storks she brought it up on a screen.

Rex looks up at the screen full of squiggly lines and computer code. Yeah this made no sense to him. "Uh, what is it we're looking at?"

Holiday points to a section of the screen. "A nanite or at least part of a nanite. You see this part of the signature is clearly a nanite but this half I've never seen before. I was hoping you, César, might have."

The young scientist stares at the screen for a few moments. "Honestly I'm not even sure. Send a copy to my lab and I'll see what I can find out. When exactly did this signature appear?"

Typing a few more keys, Doctor Holiday brings up images of the fight. "It appeared about 9 a.m. and disappeared a few minutes after the fight with Vacoli had ended."

"Why did it appear at a school?" Doctor Holiday turn towards Six. She honestly forgot he was even there, but then again he is a ninja and she did have a tendency to become absorbed by her work.

"That's the strangest part. After the world-wide cure event, I didn't expect to see active nanite signatures among the general populace again, let alone a school."

The green suited man nods. "In any case we should keep an eye out for it."

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Sitting on the bus as it drives away from the destroyed school, Jeremy's posture is rigid from panic. His mind is in a complete frenzy. He lost the amulet. Now both his nanite and magic signature were completely exposed. How was he going to explain this to his mother? These thoughts swirl in his mind, all leading Jeremy to believe that he never had a chance to begin with. However before he completely resigns himself to that fact, someone plops down in the seat next to him. Looking over he sees the red-headed boy named Arwen.

"Hey," came Arwen's soft voice. "I found this, wh..when we wore leaving the classroom." Reaching into his pocket, the bespectacled boy pulls out a small blood-red amulet.

Eyes opening wide, Jeremy's body fills with relief and he grabs hold of the necklace. "My amulet! Thank you. How did you get a hold of it?"

Arwen pushes his glasses up. "When we w..wore leaving the room I saw that Richy ha..had dropped it. So I gr..grabbed it."

Jeremy's brows knit together. "Who is Richy?"

"Richy is the tall bl..blonde who took your necklace. He likes to p..pick on people."

The bus finally stops and they along with a few others file off. Jeremy looks around as parents begin to swarm their kids with fierce hugs and kisses.

"Hey you have ta same stop as us. Which is your building?" Everret bounces with enthusiasm towards him.

"In the Stirling Complex." Came Jeremy's unsure reply.

"Aww, We're not in ta same one, but your wit Arwen, so we can still all play togeder."

Before Jeremy could ask further about what the boy meant, a rather plump woman in a purple dress snatches Everret up. "Oh my baby boy! Are you ok my sweetie?"

Arwen too had been swept up in his mother's arms as she cradles him close. A sense of awkwardness sets in as Jeremy watches the displays of affection, unsure of what to do. Looking around he tries to find his mother or perhaps Zoma to take him away from it.

"And who is this?" Looking over again Jeremy finds Arwen's mother smiling kindly at him. She gets down on one knee and she pulls back her curly red hair.

"This is J..Jeremy, mommy. He's my new friend," the little boy pipes up proudly while still clinging to his mother.

"Hello Jeremy. It's nice to meet you." She reaches her hand out to the boy before her. "_It's called a handshake." _His mother's words echo back at him. Reaching out Jeremy takes hold of the woman's hand and begins to shake it as his mother had once demonstrated.

"Oh, who is this little one, Paula?" The red-haired women now identified as Paula began to speak with the women in the purple dress, who had earlier snatched up Everret. Jeremy however hears no part of their conversation. Smiling slightly to himself, he was all to pleased with the fact that he had just successfully completed one of the human rituals that his mother had taught him before coming to this reality.

"Jeremy!" Barely registering his name being called, Jeremy feels his mother's embrace.

"Oh, are you ok? Let me look at you." Amelia starts to search the boy for any cuts or bruises.

"I am ok mother." Jeremy says as he tries to pull away remembering how awkward it had look with the other children.

"Hello." Looking up Amelia finds Paula and the women in the purple dress.

"Oh, why hello."

"You must be Jeremy's mother. I'm Paula Stride and this is my son Arwen. This here is Patricia Lenser and her son Everret.

Amelia reaches out and shakes Paula outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Paula pushes her hair away once more. "Are you new to the area?"

"Yes, we just moved in yesterday."

"Welcome. What building are you in?"

Amelia give a small smile as she replies. "Thank you. We're in the Stirling Complex."

"That's great. My family is also in that complex. In apartment 330. If you need anything, come on by." Paula says as she returns the smile.

Nodding her head Patricia spoke. "And my family is located next door in the Mosaic Complex, apartment 240. You're most certainly welcome."

"Thank you. Jeremy and I are in 325 and you're both welcome as well."

"It seems as if our boys have befriend each other." Patricia notes, nodding her head to the boys. Looking over the women find Everret talking excitedly with a wide-eyed Jeremy and a laughing Arwen.

Paula eyes light eye as an idea appears. "Actually Patricia and I were just talking about taking the boys to the park tomorrow, seeing as most likely there will be no school. We would love to have Jeremy come along."

"Really? That would be wonderful. Jeremy would love that." Amelia gives a wide smile. This is a perfect opportunity for Jeremy.

"Alright we'll come pick him up around 10. How does that sound?"

Amelia nods in agreement. "Like a plan."

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

The next day found an ornery Jeremy. "I still do not see why."

Amelia picks up his blue jacket and proceeds to help him put it on. "Mrs. Stride was kind enough to invite you along and turning it down would be rude. Besides playing with friends is fun."

"I would rather work on my inventions."

Gently grasping the sides of his face she places a kiss on his forehead. "I know you would, but this will be a wonderful experience. Just try to have fun."

Soon the door bell rings. "That's them. Now remember Jeremy, just have fun."

The ride to the park was a quite one, well for Jeremy it was. Everret, Jeremy had found, loves to talk and the topics range from school to outer space. Watching the boy, Jeremy begins to wonder if Everret is still breathing. Where did he get this ability to speak without ever stopping to breath? Soon the group arrives at the park and the boys drag Jeremy to the play equipment.

Everret bounds up the equipment. "We should play space!"

Jeremy features scrunch together. "Huh, space?

"The bestes game ever! I'm going to be da pilot." Everret declared as he got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm th..the doctor!" Arwen says as he climbs on to the equipment.

"What you gonna be, Jeremy?" Everret asks as both boys' eyes turn towards him.

Slowly Jeremy turns ideas over in his head. They are playing a game called space, so it would stand to reason that the role be related to that. Unsure he gives his answer.

"I can be the...engineer?"

The two boys nod signaling that the answer is a good one, bringing relief to the young human-in-training.

"Alright lets expor'e a new galwecy." Settling down Everret begins to play with one of the many plastic steering wheels attached to the equipment.

"I'll go ch..check on the patients." With that Arwen races to another section and stoops down as if examining someone.

Unsure of what to do Jeremy walks to another area with a spinning tic-tac-toe board. This could be the engine room but what was he suppose to do?

"What's the engine levels?" Everret calls over his shoulder.

"The engines are...ok?" Still standing awkwardly by the board, Jeremy tries his best to play along.

"AHHHH! We have an enomy ship appoaching" Everret calls out to his shipmates. "I'm raising shields."

"BOOOM" Everret screams and both him and Arwen shake from the impact of the weapon's blast.

"I..I've got incoming!" Arwen races from patient to patient.

"Jeremy what's the engines at!?" Everret struggles to get back into his pilot seat.

What should he do now?

"The engines...are at yellow." Hopefully that was the right answer.

"I'm gonna try to minu..mi..minu... tricky fly away from the enomy. No! Shields are losing power. Jeremy!"

"I um...I will divert power!" Turning towards the tic-tac-toe board he starts to spin the x's and o's.

Jeremy shouts back while still fixing the engine. "Some of the routes are blocked. I'm trying new one! Try it now Everret!"

"The shields are back!" Everret fiercely turns the wheel.

Still scramble from patient to patient Arwen tries to help the incoming. "Hu..hurry Everret! I got p..patients fillin the med-bay."

Feeling the pressure to keep the ship running, Jeremy races to fix the engines. All he can hear is the booming of weapons, people shouting orders and electrical sparks crackling overhead. Earth was left far behind.

* * *

I'm still trying to figure out voices for young children. If you have ideas let me know. Thank you! Also I fixed up the story. Now (hopefully) you can tell who is saying what. Thank you to **doglover1290** for helping me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! If there is anything in the story or grammar that is confusing, just let me know. I did my best, but you can only find so much when you look at it a hundred times. Thank you again so much.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

A blond hair teenager, named Noah sat down on a park bench. Sipping on a smoothie, he sat there listening to his friend Rex babble on about clones and secret lovers.

"Ok." Noah turns to his friend, "So basically there's a mini César running around town."

"Exactly and he won't tell me who his secret lover is." Rex finishes off his drink and throws it into the trash can near by and misses.

"You do know that it is possible for people to look-alike, right?" Noah said as he tosses his finished drink also into the can, making it right in.

Picking his drink up, Rex places it in the trash. "Yeah but not exact copies. It's like the kid is a clone. Well ok, his features are more childish but still."

Noah leans back on the bench as a contemplating look comes across his. "Ok...well if he did have a secret lover, who do you think she is?"

"I can't think of anyone but she was probably a big science nerd like him."

A thoughtful look passes over Noah's face. "What if your bother doesn't know. If the kid is an exact copy, maybe someone actually cloned him."

Sitting back down, Rex leans back also. "That could be it."

"Or he was seduced by her wild feminine charms." Noah says as he slightly chuckles.

"Pfft, highly doubt it. My bother doesn't even notice Holiday's hotness. Plus our parents had to set him up on dates."

"Your parents had to set him up on dates? Dude that's sad."

"Tell me about it." Rex says as he gazes out on the playground. "He barely gets out of the lab. I beginning to think I also need to set him up on da...no way! Noah look. There he is."

"There is who?" Noah scans the area to where Rex is pointing.

"César's clone. On the play equipment."

Noah's eyes shift to the equipment and just as Rex had said, there was in fact a mini clone of César, playing among other children.

"Wow," Noah sits forward "He really is a clone of your brother."

Rex springs to his feet. "We got to talk to him."

"What? No." Noah launches himself, tackling Rex to the ground. "Dude, you can't talk to some random kid."

"But it's César clone."

"Seriously Rex, think about it."

The young evo picks himself up and brushes the dirt off his clothes. "Yeah, I guess that would be weird."

The blond boy starts to brush himself off as well. "How about basketball instead?"

An evil smirk appears of the Rex's face. "Ok but just so you know, you're going down."

A wide evil grin also appears on Noah's face. "Yeah like you even can."

For a moment the two stare each other down, trying to will the other into giving up. Then both turn and start running. It is an all out race, as the two teenagers work to prove who is the better player.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Jeremy shuts the door tiredly behind him. His eyes droop as he kicks of his shoes off and trudges to the front room. Falling down on the couch, a thought soon occurs to him. Sitting up straight, he looks around the apartment. Where is his mom? She always greets him when he gets back from somewhere.

"Welcome back Jeremy."

Turning in the direction of the voice, he finds Zoma standing next to him. "Zoma, where is my mom?"

"She had to attend to some important work." Digging in his pocket, Zoma pulls out some money. "She left this and said to go get some pizza and ice cream, down the street." His face then scrunches. "Although, I don't know what either of those are."

Giggling, Jeremy stands up. "Pizza is yummy. I got to try some today, but I haven't tried ice cream yet."

"Than how about we go down and you can show me this pizza."

"Ok. It'll be fun." With new-found energy Jeremy races to the front door to put his shoes back on.

Blinking slowly, the young demon stares at the boy. Something is different about the young human-in-training, then realization hits. A smile spreads cross Zoma's face. Jeremy is using informal speech patterns, while not a lot, it is an important development. Amelia will please to hear about this. She often worries about the boy's development, but this is a good sign.

The two boys wind their way through the many people along the street. Soon the smell of pizza fills the air as the two draw close to a small pizza parlor.

"Mmm, do you smell that Zoma? Yummy." The younger boy continues to scamper down the street with even more enthusiasm. Another smile appears on the demons face. Yes, Amelia is going to be pleased.

Just as they reach the doors of the parlor, an explosion rocks the building next to them. Zoma grabs Jeremy and pulls him away from the blast. The demons eyes focus as he begins calculating getting the boy to safety. On the street appears three men in dark jumpsuits. Goggles hide their eyes and strange equipment is strap to their bodies. The men were shouting for everyone to stay down as more men in the same suits appear and start robbing the near-by stores. To Zoma's left, one of the men plants a charge and takes cover. Picking Jeremy up, Zoma attempts to move out-of-the-way but the blast catches them and flings them to the other side, propelling Jeremy from his arms. Looking up, Zoma tries to clear his head as he searches for Jeremy. Instead, a teenager in an orange coat appears before him. The strange boy forms large mechanical hands and starts to beat back the robbers.

Huffing, Rex tackles a robber. Seriously, didn't this gang disperse when Gatlocke was taken down. Dodging a punch, the young evo kicks the gang member away, as more men appear.

"Just how many are there of them?" Rex scowls to himself; this gang is ruining a really good day.

Six next to him, effortlessly takes down one of the men. "Rex, careful. We still have civilians in the area."

"Gotcha." Rex says as he rips apart some of the thieves' equipment. Yeah, these men were going to pay for interrupting his game and just when he thought he be able to finally beat Noah.

Jeremy slowly sits up. His head pounding, he looks around fearfully for Zoma. Trying to scoot away from the darkly clad men, Jeremy realizes his amulet is missing. He frantically begins to search for it as one of the robbers reaches for him, intending to take him as a hostage. Suddenly, a flash of orange appears and the man flies back as Rex kicks him with his punk blasters.

"Six, Rex." Holiday's voice cracks over the earpiece. "The strange energy signature has appeared again. It's right on top of you."

"Noted Holiday. Bobo help get the rest of the civilians out. Rex and I'll take care of the gang." Six then proceeds to knock out another guy.

Nodding Bobo begins leading people out. "Come on people, move it if you want to live."

Rex attempts to clear a path for the small child but two more thieves jump him. Tossing one to the side he forms his blast caster and throws the other to the grunts, who were moving in on the gang. Seeing that they were fighting a losing battle, the gang starts to retreat. The grunts finish moving in and quickly apprehend the retreating men. Walking back to the child, Rex scoops him up, right as Jeremy finds his amulet.

Holidays voice breaks though the earpiece again. "Guys the signature has disappeared."

"Alright got it Doc." Finally taking a good look at the boy, Rex realizes he is holding the mini clone of his brother. Stun for a moment, he opens his mouth to question the boy, when a voice interrupts.

"Jeremy!"

Turning around, Rex finds a younger looking teenager with black hair and red eyes.

"Thank you for saving him, mister." Zoma says as he takes Jeremy in his arms. "We owe you a debt of gratitude." With that the boy does a slight bow and runs off with the mini César in his arms.

Rex strands there for a moment unsure of what just happen when Six's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"Rex we need to head back to base."

"Uh. Right." Following behind his ninja nanny, he can't quite shake the feeling like he is missing something.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Back at the apartment, Zoma sits the younger boy on the couch. Finding the first-aid kit, he settles down in front of the boy and begins to clean the wounds. Luckily, Jeremy didn't sustain anything serious, physically that is. However the boy had gone pale and dread is etch deeply upon the human-in-training's face.

"Jeremy it's ok. You're safe now." Zoma tries to comfort the boy.

However, the boy remains motionless and fear fills Zoma stomach. Getting up to go call Amelia, Jeremy's barely audible voice stops him.

"He saw me."

Getting down back down on his knees, Zoma looks at the small boy.

"Who saw you Jeremy?"

"He did. Rex did." Than like someone taking a sludge hammer to a wall, tears start to fall as words rush forward.

"Rex saw me. He knows. Wh...which means HE knows! They're g...going to come and...take me away. A...away from mommy and you. HE will th...throw me away again. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave. I want my MOMMY!

Jeremy's sobs choke back any further words and all Zoma can do is pull Jeremy into his lap.

"Shh. No one is going to take you away. I'm going to call Amelia right now. She'll come home and make it all better, ok."

Setting the boy back on the couch, Zoma gently uncurls small hands from his shirt. Walking to a near-by table, he picks up a phone. Fiddling with it for a moment, he finally remembers how to use it and dials the number that Amelia left. After a few rings, he hears Amelia's tired voice.

"Amelia. Not to disturb you right now but we have an emergency. It's Jeremy."

Before he could register it, the line was dead and the closet door starts changing color and design. As soon as it finishes, Amelia barges through and the words, _where's Jeremy,_ are out before the door is even fully open. Rushing to the couch she see the boy siting there, pale, with puffy eyes and bandages all over. Scooping him up, she hugs him close.

"It's ok little one. I'm here now. You don't need to be scared anymore."

Jeremy starts to cry softly in her shoulder. She can barely hear his whisper "He's coming. He'll take me away."

Amelia sits down on the couch and gently wipes the boy's face. "Don't you worry. I'm here now and I promise that no one will take you away."

Softly rocking back and forth, she gently whispers words of comfort to calm him down. A few hours later he falls asleep and Amelia puts him too bed but stays with him for a bit, lightly stroking his hair. She wishes that he did not have to face the upcoming trial but knew that it is the only way for him to become human.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

Laying in bed that night, Rex found that he could not fall asleep. There is something about the child he encountered today. Well other than the fact that the boy looks like his brother. Rex's face scrunches together as he tries to think. Rolling over to his side, he gives up on trying to figure it. Maybe he can in the morning. Slowly he starts to drift into to sleep, when it suddenly all falls into place. Snapping his eyes back open, he rolls over to the other side and fumbles for his phone. Rex could not believe that he missed it. Every time the strange nanite signature appeared, the boy was there, and he looks like his bother. If it involves nanites and his brother, then there could be no other explanation. Quickly dialing a number, Rex listens to the ringing.

"Hello." Came the sleepy voice of Noah.

"Noah, listen I have it figured out. Meet me at the basketball court tomorrow at ten."

"Huh? You figured what out?" Noah rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"The mini Cesar clone and the strange nanite signature. I'll fill you tomorrow, alright. See you tomorrow." With that Rex hangs up.

Looking down at his phone, Noah tries to process what Rex was talking about. Giving up he places his phone back. What ever it is, he'll figure it out in the morning, with that he rolls over and promptly falls back asleep.


End file.
